


Me Too

by mysticmajestic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmajestic/pseuds/mysticmajestic
Summary: Despite that stupid fight that broke them up, Lance is more than happy to take blaster fire for Shiro. It ended up being exactly what their relationship needed.





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous messenger on Tumblr who requested "things you said with no space between us." I figure that was supposed to be like a cute, sweet fic, but my angsty ass took it and went in the opposite direction.

“If you’re not going to get serious about this, Lance, we’re done!”

Lance whipped around, fury turning the blood in his veins molten. “That’s more than fine by me, asshole! Why would I want to be in a relationship with someone like you? You can never understand how other people are feeling, especially not when their emotions are different from yours, you emotionally-constipated wretch.”

“All I said–”

“I’m pretty sure the whole castle knows what you said to me, Shiro. For someone who claims to love me, you’re pretty good at putting me down.”

Shiro balled his hands into fists. “How the fuck did I put you down?”

“See?!” Lance threw his hands up, then jabbed one at Shiro. “See! You don’t even realise you’re doing. I’m sick of the implication that I’m never serious about a mission. Just because I crack a couple of jokes to lighten the mood–”

“The mood shouldn’t be lightened! This is a serious situation–”

“I fucking know!  _Mierda_ –”

“If you know, then don’t do it! Simple as that!”

“Maybe instead of burying your head in computers and running over facts and battle plans, Takashi Shirogane, you should lift your head up and try to learn about the team you’re supposed to lead,” said Lance, almost calm. Too calm. “In particular, how we deal with stressful situations.”

“If making jokes is how you deal with stress, then maybe you should find a  _different_ method,” Shiro said, with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s better than complete avoidance. You know, like you tend to do after every nightmare.”

Shiro’s expression turned thunderous. “That’s a completely different situation–”

“Is it, though? Is it really? Are you  _sure_?”

Slamming the datapad onto the nearby table, Shiro snapped, “That’s it, Lance, we’re fucking  _done”_ and stormed out of the room.

“Couldn’t agree more! Good riddance!” Lance screamed after him.

The door slid shut, leaving him in their–no,  _his_ –empty bedroom alone.

* * *

It was second nature to leap in front of the energy beam, in front of Shiro. Everything had gone to shit the moment they embarked on the mission. Misleading data from the Gyridan people, who had already allied themselves with the Galra. Voltron had walked into an ambush. 

Everything had gone wrong, except this. Lance couldn’t let this go wrong; Shiro needed to get back to the Castle, to safety. Despite their fight, Lance couldn’t bear to see him hurt.

The blaster tore through his left side. Lance screamed in pure agony, vision whiting out. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, bayard skittering out of his limp hand. Felt a puddle of his own blood form underneath him.

“LANCE, NO!” howled Shiro.

It could have been seconds, it could have been days. Lance was alone, and then he was not, dragged up with a pained moan into someone’s arms.

“Lance,” Shiro choked out, clutching Lance to him. “Oh god, Lance. Hang on, baby, we’re going back to the Castle. You’re gonna be alright.”

Lance’s lips moved soundlessly for a moment, blood trickling down his chin. “I-I’m s…sorry.”

“What for?” Shiro laughed, a desperate, almost maniacal sound. His arms tightened around Lance. “You’ve got nothing to apologise for!”

“F-fight…Did-didn’t mean it.”

Sniffling Shiro said, “Neither did I. I’m sorry, Lance. It was a stupid fight, I’m sorry for all of it. Just…just keep your eyes open okay? Open and on me.”

A loose smile pulled at Lance’s lips, black spots popping in his vision no matter how much he tried to blink them away. “Cuz you’re b-beautiful?”

Shiro snorted. “Now’s not the time for–” Caught himself, grimaced, and said, “Yeah, I guess that’s one reason.” His smile was strained, grief-stricken eyes glimmering in the dark cave. “We’re almost there, hold on, babe.”

 _I can’t._  The pain, the drowsiness, it was all getting too much to fight. “Love y-you…Shiro…”

“I love you, too–wait, Lance, don’t!”

Lance let his eyes slip shut.

“Wake up, baby, wake up! Open your fucking eyes! Hey! Lance! Don’t you dare die on me! HUNK, KEITH, HELP ME!  _HELP PLEASE–_ ”

Lance knew no more. 

* * *

Falling out of a cryopod was one of the worst experiences ever. Aside from getting shot, that is. Lance was cold, stiff, and dazed. A pair of arms caught him before he hit the floor. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” said Shiro, shoving his face into Lance’s shoulder. Holding him so tight it almost hurt. “You hear me? Never again.”

Lance wound his trembling arms around Shiro’s waist. “I’m sorry.”

“I thought I lost you.” Shiro’s voice cracked, his shoulders shaking with muffled sobs. “I thought I didn’t make it in time.”

“I’m right here.” Lance rubbed Shiro’s back. Breathed in the scent of Shiro that drove the last of his fears from his body. He was alive, and he was home, right there in Shiro’s arms. “I’m not going anywhere. You saved me.”

“The fight–”

“Didn’t mean anything. It was so stupid, Shiro, and I didn’t mean anything I said. I’m sorry.”

Sniffling, Shiro mumbled, “Me, too.”

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other with blotchy faces stained with tears. Despite Lance’s mouth tasting gross, Shiro kissed him anyway, deep and passionate. Held him against the side of the cryopod and devoured him, as if it would take a thousand years for him to tire of this.

“As much as I’m glad you two are getting the happy ‘you’re not dead!’ fuck ready, could you not do it here?” asked Pidge, her voice hitting them like a bucket of cold water. “Also, everyone else would like to reunite with Lance now that he isn’t dead. Especially Hunk; Hunk’s been stress basking for five hours and we’re not allowed to have any of it until Lance wakes up. So, come on, Lance. I’m hungry!”

She stood over near the door with a smirk on her face, watching as Shiro and Lance leapt apart. 

“Right,” said Lance, chuckling. “Coming, Pidgey.”

When they caught up to Pidge, she gave Lance a quick hug around the middle and said, “I am glad you’re okay.”

Catching Shiro’s loving gaze over the top of her head, Lance whispered, “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked!
> 
> Also, I headcanon that whilst Shiro and Lance's fights can be explosive, they are actually really rare.


End file.
